


【星鬼】【ABO】威士忌与海盐

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 现实向大厂背景，粗俗警告⚠️小鬼omega 信息素参照祖玛龙的鼠尾草与海盐杰哥alpha 信息素参照祖玛龙的威士忌与雪松木





	1. Chapter 1

虽说小鬼是个omega，但气势相比厂内的alpha气势也完全不输的。  
其他的练习生总是偷偷猜测他的信息素气味，但又不敢直接去问看上去有点凶的小鬼。反正统一了结论，肯定不是什么俗套劣质的甜味，毕竟好看的omega信息素也不会太普通——  
岳岳的信息素是威廉梨和白苍兰的初熟气息，被包裹在醇厚的温柏里，间或飘逸出野玫瑰的花香，添出一缕摇曳风情，和本人的浪漫英伦调调也很相配。  
农农的信息素是西西里柑橘和铃兰香调，被浪花所湿润，那股清新活力的酸甜更被凸显，会让人想到巴斯克海岸，是大男孩的纯净和舒服。  
周美锐的信息素有些类似爱马仕的尼罗河花园，是草香、木香和果香揉碎在一起的澄澈与别致，能闻出来的有青芒果的酸涩和睡莲的水润，温润的甜意之余有一丝娇奢之感。  
可小鬼会是什么味道，大家都很好奇。这么神秘，总该不是传说中的硫磺和木炭味吧？  
Justin 虽然还没分化，压根也闻不到谁的信息素，听着七嘴八舌的八卦到底还是忍不住跑去问朱星杰，“杰哥，小鬼的信息素到底是什么味的呀？你肯定知道！”  
“你猜”朱星杰笑笑，不肯透露更多，让这个问题变得更扑朔迷离，成为大厂十大未解之谜之一。  
其他的未解之谜还有“周锐为什么化了妆就会变身直男斩”“服装组给卜凡准备的貂有多少件”“福西西到底每天能吃多少东西”“以贾富贵为首的温州人到底有多有钱”“厂内真正的情侣有多少对”等等。  
不过，小鬼的信息素确实只有他的alpha才知道。  
这是一个专属于他们彼此的、荡漾着绮丽水意的秘密。  
王琳凯当初刚分化便遇上朱星杰，没几天就熟络起来一口一个“杰哥”地叫，带着某种雏鸟情结黏人得要命，也不在意什么ao擦枪走火的可能性，顶着一双纯良的眸眼就用skinship来撒娇。  
朱星杰拿这小孩没什么办法，只能敛好自己的信息素，趁着在直播时笑着控诉一句“虽然他本来就够坏了”。小奶嗓“”杰哥“杰哥”地叫着凑近，实在没有身为omega的自觉。  
经常洗完澡还湿漉漉的，就靠过来碰碰朱星杰的手肘说“我刚刚想到了一句词诶杰哥”或是“杰哥我们出去买吃的好不好”，发梢悬坠着的小水珠沿着纤脖颈的弧线，没入宽松的领口内里，空气里似乎都氤氲出些湿意。有时候小鬼咬着冰棒就晃过来，等牛奶棒冰被融成奶白色的汁，便被红红的软舌舔掉，引出些色情意味来，等吃完张开有些黏黏的手，他杰哥就会拿着纸巾帮着擦干净，连同微微撅起的嘴唇，“教训”一番他的小孩心性，把之前的旖旎念头甩出脑海。  
一次一群人去酒吧玩，小鬼为了力证自己是个cool man点了深水炸弹，结果酒比想象中的烈，偏偏一口闷了下去。酒精带着点苦味灼过喉咙，烧得从脸一直红到脖子根，连大脑也觉得缺氧。  
等朱星杰回过头去看小鬼的时候，脸涨得通红的少年正一下一下地舔着酒杯的边缘。喊了一声“小鬼”，半天对方才慢悠悠地回了一个“啊？”，然后开始傻笑。这才发现小家伙瞳仁都有些失焦，实在不放心让他一个醉酒的o继续待在酒吧，在朋友“屁股还没坐热怎么能走呀”“bro再多喝几杯吧”“你操什么老母亲的心啊再喝呀”的劝说声中，撑着醉醺醺的小鬼回了宿舍。  
醉了酒的少年格外的不安分，软绵绵地勾着自己的脖子，笑得眉眼弯弯地喊，“杰哥——”“乖，别动，等下我给你洗个澡”朱星杰哄着，把挂在自己身上的小家伙放到沙发上，有些无奈，“小孩子喝不了就别硬喝呀”  
去拿衣服准备洗澡水也不过十几分钟，回来就很明显不对劲了。空气里酒味里滲进了鼠尾草和海盐的气息，混成一股极其清淡的咸咸奶香，像是拍打着礁石的海浪，又像是清透而不浓烈的阳光，等朱星杰顺着鼻腔涌进的气味望过去，才后知后觉地发现那是小鬼的信息素的气息。  
小家伙躺在沙发上，两颊粉扑扑的浸染着桃色，不知是因为酒精还是情潮。宽大的T恤被捋上去半截，刚好露出少年人单薄的肋骨和腰身，线条纤细却覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，是高强度练舞的产物。被酒精麻醉的大脑本就不甚清醒，更何况发情期来势汹涌得毫无道理，小鬼的神志明显被搞得一片混沌，躺在沙发上直接伸手隔着短裤去揉抚性器，眼角湿红，是潋滟春波，也是数枝幽艳。看到自己来了便软着嗓子哼哼几声，声音像浸了一罐蜜糖，“帮我…”  
“抑制剂呢？”朱星杰被小孩清甜的信息素勾出下腹一阵燥热，现下忍得头皮发麻，不想让某些事情拐入失控的轨道。可小鬼却歪歪头像是思考了一番，良久才含含混混地答，“唔…不知道…”。“那你知道我是谁吗”朱星杰在他眼前把手晃了一晃，对方眼神迷蒙地盯了许久，久到自己都觉得不会得到回应，却见他突然弯起眼睛笑成了朵花，“杰哥！”得，虽然傻了点，但起码还认得出人。  
面对一个发着情的omega还要保持着应有的理智，对生理功能正常的alpha来说，也是种香艳的折磨，可眼前是放心尖疼的弟弟，朱星杰不想因为来自性别本能的冲动而轻易越轨。“你想要我怎么办，你自己能解决吗？”朱星杰的声音卷着几分情欲味道，隐忍下蠢蠢欲动的欲望苗子，用手摩挲着对方的嘴唇，而下一秒手心却传来湿润的感觉——  
小鬼伸出舌尖在朱星杰掌心舔了一下，抬眸满目春水地望过来，明明看不出一丝清明，却带着七分情欲三分讨好，“我要…唔嗯..你..”双腿难耐地互相磨蹭，企图缓解下身传来的热潮，裤子因此弄出的褶皱都像是在朱星杰心头晕开的涟漪。而欲望得不到舒缓的小鬼，水汪汪地看向面前唯一的alpha，“你就..不能帮帮我嘛”，眼睛里头的些许不满都能被解读为求欢的讯号。  
空气里原本朦胧的信息素味更浓，像打翻了一碗，加入鼠尾草和海盐调味、被温火炖煮过的奶油蘑菇汤。这让小鬼看上去更像是等待品尝的美味，眼神舔舐过的地方都可以想象到味道——入口是港口的咸，在舌尖回溢的，却是柔和的奶甜味。  
事情本不该变成这样，但去他妈的吧。朱星杰破罐子破摔地想，不再抑制自己的信息素，咬上少年的唇。边舔咬着把对方嘴唇蹂躏得发红，边伸手把他下半身给扒了个精光，露出二两白肉。小鬼本来就纤瘦，平时又喜欢怎么宽松舒服怎么穿，浑身最有肉的部位被裹得看不出轮廓，此刻才显出分明，像多汁的蜜桃掰开了个尖，软肉捞在手里揉弄的手感都鲜嫩。  
辛辣的威士忌和胡椒强势地涌进鼻腔，更滲进肺腑和血液，细细品能闻见其中一丝冷淡的雪松，和一丝馥郁的玫瑰香气，可小鬼迷迷糊糊间哪能仔细分辨出来，下意识只想要靠近这股好闻的气味，伸手勾住对方的脖子，把自己送上去。口腔连同大脑都被搅弄得一塌糊涂，牵出银丝旖旎时像春日的新叶微微颤动着，脚踝上挂着的、带着淫靡痕迹的内裤，也跟着晃，像被风吹起的小彩旗。  
接下去发生的事情就很顺理成章了。小鬼的臀缝早已被分泌出的淫液弄得一片湿漉漉，朱星杰刚把龟头抵在肛口，那处就软乎乎地蠕动起来，一副迫不及待要吞食进性器的模样。破开肠道的时候，层叠的软肉都热情地缠上来，推着朱星杰的阴茎往里顶，如果说那根快顶到生殖腔的物什是抖擞的帆，那么那紧咬着性器蠕动着的穴肉一定是浪，翻涌起的全是情欲淋漓。  
朱星杰一下深入顶到生殖腔口的时候也咬破了小鬼的腺体，把自己的信息素灌进去作临时标记，小鬼只觉得骨盆里突然荡起一股强烈的快感，瞬间盈满胯部，并且一直麻到脚趾间。从身体到灵魂都充盈到快要飘入云端，眼前的世界也早已如混沌深海。  
朱星杰的动作并不温柔，只称得上是凶狠地碾过前列腺，用最原始的方法操弄着对方。小家伙全身都红透了，还带着浓浓的酒味，就像被顶弄出酒液的樱桃酒心巧克力，被顶弄出的一声声呻吟都甜腻得要命。这让朱星杰更兴奋——喉头滚动，按住对方的腰下身发了狠地往里撞。  
小鬼身上仅剩的T恤被皱巴巴地往上堆成一团，露出大半片白嫩胸膛，和两颗小红豆。舔上乳头的时候全身颤抖得更厉害，却又呜呜咽咽地凭本能把胸挺着往对方的舌尖送。性器没有被爱抚过就高高翘起，光是靠着后方的快感就哭着达到了高潮。  
朱星杰扒开小家伙的屁股，露出被操熟有些合不拢的肛口。一顶胯，肉刃就轻易地撞了进去，被软热的穴肉裹吻着缠得紧紧。不顾对方还在无意识地痉挛着，没给他一点休息的空隙，就打桩似的一次次撞过前列腺操弄，肉茎顶端变着角度擦过生殖腔，信息素里的威士忌气息都透出几分狠戾。  
抽插的一下下都又快又凶，小鬼硬生生又被操硬，整个人颤抖着被捞在对方怀里，像被揉皱了的一池春水，波光潋滟，又像是荼蘼花开，艳清透滲。  
生殖腔口被顶撞得有些打开，邀引着自己进入更深的秘地，可朱星杰好歹还是清醒的，只撞到腔口外沿就往外退，每一次挺腰律动都把媚肉操得更软。  
欧洲野牛和天使，颜料持久的秘密，预言性的十四行诗，和艺术的庇护所，是他们彼此可以共享的唯一不朽的事物。所有的年少轻狂，都融进了滴落的汗液，成了破碎的梦境。  
那一晚痴缠到最后，小鬼满身都是射出来的斑白，有自己的也有对方的。在浴室的时候已经哭哑了嗓子，一小股滚烫的尿液从性器顶端淅淅沥沥地射出，夹着精白溅开在瓷砖地板上。朱星杰把站都站不稳的小鬼半抱着撑住，从镜子里看眼彼此沉浸在性事里的模样，一缩胯拔出性器，改为用阴茎磨蹭着对方肉感饱满的屁股蛋，唇舌凑上去舔舐后颈的腺体，像情人间的耳鬓厮磨。  
该发生的都发生以后，彼此就变成了心照不宣的暧昧关系。  
小鬼是享乐主义者，今朝有酒今朝醉，没发情的时候还是照常黏着他杰哥，只是偶尔会偷尝一个吻，发情的时候就半真半假地说一句“杰哥标记我嘛”，然后被干了个昏天暗地。  
而朱星杰一直也没表态，平日里把小孩宠上天，唯一的变化可能只是把不自觉间积累的醋意都放到床上解决。魔术师不愧是魔术师，总不知从哪变出些道具作为“惩罚”的手段，一鞭子一把糖地给，可能上一秒才用掌心急簌簌往臀上落，下一秒就握住对方青涩性器熟捻地抚慰，把平日里张牙舞爪的小家伙教训得以哭喘结尾才罢休。  
仲夏时滚在一起出一身黏糊糊的汗，初雪时相触分享体温，在彼此身上留下隐秘的情欲痕迹，在一起明明不到一年，却做尽了快活事。  
录制偶练的时候，考虑到厂里精力充沛的alpha太多，小鬼身上又没有永久性标记，公司给他带了好几管抑制剂推延发情期。可不带味道地悠哉了两个多月，混在alpha堆里还是得出事，第二次排名发布前一天突然发了情。  
但没关系，朱星杰在。

tbc


	2. 威士忌与海盐（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯车

当离小鬼最近的朱星杰觉察到，那清澈的海盐和鼠尾草气息正水汽腾腾地溢出时，便赶紧把渐软下腰的小孩带回宿舍，锁上门，把一群（可能）虎视眈眈的狼崽子们隔绝在外。双双摔在床上时，对方像一团香草奶油，在扯弄中从宽大的卫衣露出半截腰身，看上去一触碰就能融化。凑近他后颈的腺体时时候能闻到海盐的鲜、鼠尾草的甜，还有一股若隐若无的椰子奶味。咬上去灌进属于自己的信息素时，叱咤风云的酷盖正湿漉着眼，把毫无防备的模样都剥出来。  
三两下把衣服都剥个精光，光溜溜地贴上来，跪跨在自己身上。一双瞳仁波光粼粼，泛开多少欲情的水意，直晃到朱星杰心底惹起波澜。肛口被分泌出来的淫液浸得湿透，轻易就能插弄出咕啾的水声，惹得小孩哆嗦着腿，倒吸着气发出软黏的喘。  
能感觉到臀缝恍若失禁一般湿漉漉的，光是手指没办法满足，只是随着揉弄的手指挤出更多omega情动的体液。后边像有蚂蚁啃咬般瘙痒难耐，小鬼有些急切地去摸对方裤裆里的一团，碰到那处鼓囊故意多揉了几下增添它的硬度，还变本加厉地想要扯下裤沿，“杰哥..嗯..快进来”。  
炙热的肠壁热情地挤压着不断抽动的手指，一进一出间甚至能窥见粉嫩的肠肉。朱星杰知道什么才是对方想要的，但他乐得放慢节奏，看小家伙露出更坦率可爱的一面。于是指腹按过那块又酸又痒的软肉上，激得小鬼呜咽一声，被这从尾椎骨窜上头顶的酥麻惹得双眼发红。  
朱星杰眉眼弯起来，略微一低头吻上小家伙的唇。缠绵的舌尖勾出双唇间烁烁的银丝，末了舔了舔嘴唇，艳泽的水光便泛开来，衬出肤白唇红的模样，不知落到对方眼里又是怎样一番风情。威士忌和胡椒味的信息素强势地包裹住对方，像一张密不透风的网，网住自己不知餍足的猎物。  
时隔两个月的发情期来得格外汹涌，体内翻涌的燥热几乎要引起焦灼的情绪，自家杰哥动作却不急不缓，顶弄着后穴的手指也隔靴搔痒般，偏不遂愿蹭过最要命的地方。想要被填满的欲望让小鬼满肚子都装了委屈，“你别动了，我自己..来”说着就支起身，让对方的手指离开自己的身体，顺势一使力把朱星杰推倒在床，几下扯下裤子露出对方那根半勃的性器，抬臀用会阴来回蹭过，权当润滑。  
从朱星杰的角度，能看到小鬼分开的腿间，上一秒还在被手指奸淫的肉穴颤巍巍地开合着，从里面淌出透明的水，湿乎乎黏在大腿和屁股上，要多色情有多色情。小家伙两颊泛着绮丽的潮红，就着跨坐的姿势，双腿还在微微打着颤，腰一沉，想把圆润的头部吞进软穴里去。  
“别急，”朱星杰扶住对方的腰，往上挺身，把炙热的器官送进最柔软的部分。小鬼的耳朵漾着一些粉色，悬着的圆环耳坠在下方熠熠，像神秘的果酱罐打开了，诱着人去一点一点尝到底有多甜。朱星杰心头一动，直起身衔咬住那一小块耳垂，用舌尖小心舔吮着。  
“啊…嗯..”小鬼一下子被充盈的感觉弄得有些失神，对方的动作并不粗暴，只伏在自己身上小幅度地律动，但坚硬的巨大肉刃在肠道里抽动的感觉还是让他产生了缺氧的错觉，他能感觉到，肠道里的软肉都吸附在另一个男人的生殖器上，欲拒还迎地推拉。  
等身体被完全打开，对方才一边啄吻着自己的唇，一边用饱满的龟头在肛门里绕着圈拱动，每次都不偏不倚地磨过最致命的一点。小鬼缩着腿颤抖起来，连脚趾都因倾覆的快感而绷得紧紧，蜷曲成一个可爱的弧度。性器汩汩地吐着琼液，高耸着蹭着朱星杰的衣服，带着气音溢出一些浪荡的呻吟，“呜！我快…被你干死了”。  
不经意抬眸，撞上对方的眼神，邃暗得近乎危险，小鬼下意识一抖。可胆子到底被对方的宠溺给养肥了，便眯着眼睛露出八颗以上白牙，“还得再使点力呢，星-杰-哥-哥”故意把那个恶趣味的称呼叫得春意盎然，双腿缠上对方的腰肢，以便承受意料之内男人愈发凶狠的撞击。  
朱星杰的衣服被小鬼的阴茎蹭出一片水痕，干脆几下脱了甩到床下，信息素弥漫得更恣意。空出手用力按住小鬼的腰，恨不得把他揉碎在自己怀里，或者死在他的体内。是灵魂的雪崩，是乐极的吞声，如果说王琳凯是一架稀世珍贵的金琴，而他就是为这场演奏献上生命的乐手。  
房间里充斥着顶弄的水声，肉体贴紧肉体的感觉也是酣畅淋漓。小鬼整个人都被情欲所浸润，一口咬在朱星杰的肩头射出浊白，登上极乐的那刻后穴还不停颤抖着溢出淫液，抽插间带出一些甚至打湿了对方的耻毛。  
朱星杰的炙热依旧坚挺地嵌在对方体内，快速地插弄了一阵后，又试探性地把性器往里又顶了顶，在生殖腔口打转时能感觉到穴肉裹着巨物往里吸。他深吸了一口气，轻声问，“我能…进去吗”  
小鬼一下子清醒了不少，“这多麻烦啊杰哥，还是不…”剩下推辞的话语都被一个吻堵回了喉间，对方挡住他的眼睛更用力地顶撞过前列腺，像要把被拒绝的不满都发泄在身下的行动上。小鬼还没从高潮里缓过劲来，只剩了被动承欢的份儿，自然也看不到朱星杰黯淡不少的眼神。  
其实朱星杰是有些懊恼的，大厂里的情侣大多都完成了标记，带着彼此的气味，大胆而甜蜜地昭示着所有权，而自己和小鬼的关系却别扭得很，说是兄弟，有哪个兄弟会帮忙照顾发情期照顾到床上去的，说是情人，又没有谁正儿八经地告白过（床上讲的骚话可不算），也不允许彻底标记，态度未免太过暧昧。  
“杰哥，”小鬼出声打断了朱星杰的神游，舔舔嘴唇歪头笑了一下，“走什么神呢，快操死我吧哥哥”说罢还不知死活地把后穴含住的阴茎咬紧了。  
朱星杰听完对方的话眼睛都泛红了，狠狠盯住对方的眼睛足足几秒钟，“好”。于是入得愈发深愈发快，小鬼身体软得挂在自己身上，湿漉漉地随着顶弄摇晃。  
信息素的气味越发的浓了，融在一起像是把威士忌倾倒在仲夏的海，自有一番旖旎的水意。没顶的快感裹挟着两人坠入欲望的深渊，等后穴被精液灌满时，小鬼的嗓子都哑了几分，带着微弱的哭腔求饶，“不要了…”  
可朱星杰没打算这么放过他，咬着他的耳朵一字一顿，“哥哥还没操死你呢”  
Tbc


	3. 威士忌与海盐（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清晨的互撸

这场激烈的性事折腾了大半晚，小鬼被灌满了一肚子的精液，迷迷糊糊睡了过去，朱星杰自然是要负责事后清理的，不然把人搞得发烧也未免太过禽兽。  
对方的后穴肿起来一些粉红色的褶皱，手指探进去就能引出一小滩浊白，衬在被操弄出糜烂颜色的穴口，明晃晃昭示着纵欲的痕迹，拿纸巾擦拭的过程都觉得面红耳赤。朱星杰喉结一动，抬起头眼里撞进小鬼毫无防备的睡颜，汗津津的腹部和胸膛微微起伏着，像是窝在软垫上晒太阳的家猫，或是水中投影里零散的月光，心头徒然升起几分柔软。褪去乖张叛逆的外表，不过还是个张牙舞爪的小朋友，会躲在自己身后委屈巴巴地控诉“杰哥他们好凶喔”，会伸手过来捏捏自己的脸，嬉皮笑脸“胡巴胡巴”地叫，也会轻咬一口自己的喉结故作勾引，耳朵却悄悄红了个彻底。  
“我该…拿你怎么办才好。”朱星杰整个人被暖光灯覆了层橘调光晕，冷冽的眉眼线条都温柔不少，就这么静静看着小鬼好一会儿，微蹙起的眉间终是一松，低头吻上对方眉心痣，“算了，晚安。”  
…  
“起床了”朱星杰摇摇小鬼的肩，试图把睡得正沉的家伙给叫醒，而后者却从喉咙黏黏糊糊地溢出一声应答的重音，眼睛压根没睁开，“今天还有录制呢，嗯？小喇叭花？”  
小鬼的脏辫毛躁地散开着，新染的孔雀绿在室内漏进的日光里微微泛着蓝，朱星杰指尖挑起脏辫尾端，送到唇边落下细碎的吻，清晨唤醒服务因磁性声线而变得慵情，“琳琳，快起床”。见对方还没什么反应，便使出最后的杀手锏，手攀上少年的腰，掌心往上抚摸勾勒出清瘦的腰线，在气氛变得旖旎之前挠上胳肢窝。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”小鬼一个激灵完全清醒了，笑着蜷缩起身子躲开挠痒的“酷刑”，动作间从腰部传来熟悉的酸痛感，昨夜的香艳热辣瞬时涌上脑海。黑黝的眸子滴溜溜一转，焕出些暧昧的神采，“小琳还没过完发情期呢，哥哥不打算负责吗”，语调那叫一个婉转流波，是调情也是撒娇。  
小鬼手一伸把朱星杰扯到床上，也不介意浑身上下只裹着条小内裤，双腿缠上对方的腰，略微抬臀用晨勃的物什蹭上去。那股鼠尾草、木质香和海盐的信息素气息已经泄出，一丝丝的甜味被吊得鲜明又柔和，闻起来就像是清晨的海和朦胧中的春夏光影。  
早晨的躁动总容易被挑起，更何况是拥有用不完精力的年轻alpha和omega，白日宣淫似乎也无妨。少年就像是剥开了糖纸的海盐牛奶糖，从脚尖到发梢都是甜的，用唇去摩挲腺体时，那份椰子奶的香气就更浓郁几分。朱星杰嗓子发干，在对方脖子边缘细细啄吻，“还有一个半小时就要录制了，没时间吧？”  
“来得及，”小鬼眨巴眨巴眼睛，显出几分青涩的勾引，还要黏糊糊地凑上去舔吻对方的喉结，“不做全就好了嘛”说完，手就不老实地往朱星杰裤裆里摸，摸得那处硬邦邦地站起来，就扯下两边的内裤，把两根阴茎并在一起撸动。  
都是男的，自然也更知道摸哪里比较舒服，小鬼的一只手握不全，就虚虚拢着在手里揉弄，顶端淌下的淫液弄得满手湿滑，茎身相互摩擦又惹起别样的刺激。一边上下套弄一边凑过脑袋来接吻，舌尖相互缠弄，透明的唾液顺着嘴角向下粘稠地滴，舔吻的水声和低哑的喘息交织成一首淫靡曲调。  
明明是个只和女孩子牵过小手的小屁孩，没多少经验，跟自己滚上了床却意外的坦率主动。“我真是…”不想你这幅样子被其他人看到。后半句被朱星杰咽回肚子里，在小鬼疑惑的眼神里再次吻上去，在嘴里裹着他的舌头吸吮逗弄，让口腔里都带上自己的气味和湿度。  
来不及吞咽的口水把小鬼的下巴弄得一片亮晶晶，他哥的接吻技巧好得过分，光是亲吻带来的快感都带着阴茎往上翘了翘，更何况那辛辣强势的信息素被倾泻出来不少，足够让omega软了腰求欢。小鬼舔舔嘴唇看着他杰哥：刘海遮挡了不少凌厉的眉峰，黑白分明的眸眼里映出欲望明灭，没有绷起来凶巴巴的样子。微微泛粉的眼角和被舔得湿润的嘴唇，被瓷白皮肤衬出绮丽之感，不得不说重庆的小伙子还是水灵的。“杰哥你真好看”小鬼眯起眼睛笑得灿烂，手指抚过朱星杰底端双球，用气音开了口，“我都..欲火焚身了”。  
朱星杰觉着这小孩是越来越勾人了，伸手过去捏了一下他的乳尖，“话怎么那么多”  
胸口一边的乳头被不长的指甲抠揉，硬成一颗小红豆，小鬼从鼻腔溢出几声甜腻的喘息，“那边也要..嗯..”他哥意味不明地盯着他看一会，调笑一句，“你手可别停呐”。紧接着小鬼就感到对方一手托住了他腰，另一边的茱萸被湿润滚烫的口腔含住，像是要把不存在的乳汁吸吮出来一般，偶尔用尖齿磕磨，把那个部位蹂躏得红肿挺立，另一只手覆上两人的下身，带着他的手一起撸弄。  
“啊…嗯…”胸前酥酥麻麻的，激起的快感堆叠在一起，小鬼的手发软使不上力，被朱星杰的掌心包着，加快了速度一下一下套弄，不多时便同时到达了高潮。白浊淅淅沥沥从顶端小孔流出来，朱星杰用齿尖叼着小鬼的后颈，在对方还绵软在自己怀里的时候，灌进属于自己的信息素。做个临时标记总比没有好，待会到录制现场和这么多alpha待在在一起指不定会发生什么情况。  
朱星杰手里全是两个人的体液，不去擦干，反倒伸去小鬼的肛口揉抹。后穴才经历过一晚的凶狠的侵犯，再要容纳一根手指也比较轻易。“这么快就湿了？”朱星杰一挑眉故意去逗他的omega，被羞恼地瞪一眼还是笑眼盈盈的，挤进两根手指把嫩肉开拓得更湿软。  
小鬼被手指玩弄得哼哼唧唧，“不是说只撸一炮吗…唔..”，就听见他哥压着嗓子笑了一声，“我可没说我要…只是想给你个东西。”说罢，某个冰凉的圆球形物什顺势被推进了后穴，小鬼睁大了眼连忙支起身，只看到自己腿根间垂着一条粉红色的链子，尾端消失在了甬道里，随着自己坐起的动作，体内那个小玩意儿也跟着往里移了移。他几乎马上反应过来他哥的恶趣味了，于是瘪起嘴装作一副可怜的模样，私图以撒娇的方式逃掉这个小玩具的折磨，“杰哥..我不要..”  
“乖，我会把握好度的。”朱星杰在小鬼的额头上亲了一下，语气正人君子得不行，手指却尽可能把跳蛋往后穴最深处里顶。帮对方套好内裤以后拍拍他屁股，“去刷牙洗脸吧”  
后穴里的跳蛋仿佛随时往下坠，又不得不咬紧了甬道不让它滑出体内，想也想得到待会走路的姿势会很奇怪。小鬼委屈巴巴地在杰哥肩膀上咬了一口，“衣冠禽兽”。“还有更禽兽的，”朱星杰不知道从哪里拿来一个黑色蕾丝的吊袜带，“我的琳琳公主，穿上试试？”  
小鬼被这昵称和被塞进手里的这团蕾丝布料弄得满脸通红，最后还是妥协地穿进了偶联的制服里。  
tbc


	4. 【星鬼】威士忌与海盐(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道具有，玩弄臀部有

小鬼身上的气味是朱星杰的，虽然后颈处欲盖弥彰地贴了个创可贴，可在场谁都能闻出来，那酒味浓得跟把他淋了个透似的，还是新鲜滚热辣的。本来还惦记着脏辫少年的几个alpha也只好叹口气，人家毕竟近水楼台先得月。  
周彦辰觉得昨晚跑去和周锐挤一个宿舍就是个明智的选择，用胳膊肘撞了下朱星杰，用口形调侃了一句“哟折腾得够狠的呀”，被厉色瞪了一眼示意少说两句，只好悻悻地闭起嘴。  
“我感觉好奇怪…”酷盖难得成了嗲精，小鬼瘪了3瘪嘴，不自觉就带上撒娇的语气朝他哥求助。跳蛋尚且安静着，但他能感觉到那个小玩意儿正卡在自己体内深处，因坐姿的调整都会轻微地移动，挤压着甬道的软肉，羞耻感几乎要磨掉他的理智。  
化妆师用粉底盖住了小鬼不太正常的潮红，却盖不住面上那层薄薄的春意，和因紧张而变得通红的耳垂。只有朱星杰知道，在自己面前的他，就像是汁液饱满的浆果，轻咬一口就有新鲜果浆喷薄而出，舌尖留下的全是清爽的甜味，把关于仲夏夜的幻想全都填满。  
“忍一下就好啦，”朱星杰压下猥亵少年人的某种罪恶感，低声哄着，“录制完就给你取出来，好不好。”他也没打算在录制现场使用裤兜里那个遥控器，只是在众人面前分享独属两人的情色秘密，还能看到小喇叭精百年难得一遇的害羞模样，就足够叫人心潮蠢动的。  
朱星杰舔一下嘴唇，垂着眼看向小鬼的腿，几乎可以想象到那贴身的布料下是怎样旖旎风光。克制住更深入的联想，伸手过去把玩起男孩的手指，意识到镜头又赶紧松开。对方还有点懵，歪了歪头叫了声杰哥，脑后的脏辫也跟着晃了一下。“啊没事。”朱星杰握了握他的手，“听结果发布吧”。  
克服了最开始的不适感以后，小鬼也快忘了体内的异物，又恢复了活蹦乱跳的状态，手闲下来就去摸摸朱星杰的耳朵，嘴里小声念叨着胡巴好可爱之类的话，要不就扭过头去找后边的人搭讪，一起起哄时笑得见牙不见眼。  
等到录制总算结束了，小鬼刚想站起来，身后突然传来一阵强烈的震感，腿一软又跌坐回椅子上。“没事吧？”始作俑者却还假装关切，伸手去拉他起来。快感就像一簇小火苗，迅速沿着脊椎往上蹿，所经之地都酥麻得不像话，小鬼眼睛圆圆地瞪过去，用唇语骂了句“臭胡巴”，可惜眼里全是氤氲起的水雾，没能如预想中眼刀犀利，反倒显得是欲拒还休了。  
“嗯？”朱星杰摆出一副相当无辜的表情，手却悄悄把震动等级再提了一档，激得小家伙几乎瘫软在自己怀里，抬头还满脸被欺负的小媳妇样，嘴角忍不住翘起几分。  
小鬼觉得被搂着腰走太不符合他的黑泡美学，拒绝了他杰哥伸过来扶的手，强撑着自己走路。忍耐着体内升腾的热潮，以一种颇为不自然的姿势慢慢往前挪。正低头没看前方，忽然撞到朱星杰身上，揉了揉头还没反应过来怎么回事，被一把抓住了手腕，把自己拉进了一间空置的化妆室。  
朱星杰反手把门给锁上，就亲上还很茫然的omega，带着无处发泄的欲火来势汹汹。魔术师的吻也像带着某种奇幻色彩，舌尖挑逗间把人带至云端，飘飘然不知所以。手顺势由着清瘦的腰线往下抚摸，隔着制服揉弄着那两瓣臀肉，指尖几乎陷进柔软里。  
小鬼被吻得七荤八素，甚至在这个激烈的吻里尝到了对方的口红，是有点甜的香精味。等朱星杰放开他的时候，那口红已经被蹭出嘴角一点，洇开艳情的痕迹。“嘴巴”小鬼愣愣地指指嘴角，他哥的皮肤比小女生还白，晕开的那抹豆沙色在上面尤为显眼。  
朱星杰依言看向一旁的化妆镜，无所谓地笑了一下，用手背抹掉便伸出软舌舔弄着红润的唇，像某种说不出口的性暗示，“把外套和裤子脱了，宝-贝”磁性嗓音说出那肉麻的称呼格外煽情，更何况邪邪一勾唇，哪里是什么糖纸哥哥，分明是掌控欲望的堕天使samle。  
小鬼下意识就对他哥的命令选择顺从，脱了上身的外套，咬了咬唇，双手微微颤抖着去解开裤头。布料顺着双腿滑下，露出蕾丝吊带袜勾勒出的腿部线条。敏感的内壁被小物什持续顶弄着，他原本的内裤早就湿透了，鼓起一团的形状更明显，外面围着一圈蕾丝，勾连着黑丝袜的细带紧贴着大腿的肌肤，该死的色情。  
“琳琳你很棒”朱星杰眉眼弯着，称赞一句，又凑前去吻上他甜美的小朋友。手伸下去把对方湿漉漉的小内裤往下一拉，任它轻浮地挂在膝盖窝上。没了最后的束缚，小鬼的性器高高昂起，在湿吻间主动蹭上自己的下身，仿佛这样能缓解体内的燥热。  
小鬼总是不好好吃饭，本就单薄的小身板因为高频率的练习而更纤瘦，唯一有肉的地方就只有屁股。圆润而挺翘的臀原本被制服绷紧，衬出漂亮的线条，这世界上最甜蜜饱满的桃肉，现在完全裸露在自己面前，指尖碰到的肌肤都仿佛挂着粉红色水汽。  
朱星杰揉摸着那臀肉，满手弹性的触感，随意就能捏弄出形状。擅于魔术技法的双手滑进臀缝之间，又上来推开臀部的肉浪，直把小鬼玩弄得双腿发颤。偶尔调情似的往下一拍，不重，却足以让皮肤泛起淡淡的绯色。  
“唔嗯……杰哥……”喉咙溢出的全是冒着腾腾热气的呻吟，小鬼攀住朱星杰的肩，指尖收得紧了又紧，“你摸摸我前面……嗯……”尾音又软又甜，像猫爪子在谁心头挠了一下。  
“怎么这么饥渴，嗯？”朱星杰舔吻上小鬼的脖颈，伸手去解自己的衬衣纽扣，松了几颗，信息素强势地散出来，冷感的雪松撞进浓烈的威士忌，是one shot的性感。  
小鬼的瞳孔微微放大，齿尖把唇色咬得更红几分，赌气一般不愿意说话了。自己撩起白衬衫的下摆，指节分明的双手握住性器上下撸弄，弄了满手的淫液。喘息泄出来，一声一声像檐边滴落的春雨，湿润赤裸，“唔……嗯呜……”  
朱星杰早有预谋，在小鬼濒临高潮之际从裤兜拿出一条缎带，把阴茎绑起来打了个蝴蝶结。再滑回少年人的臀部，肆意玩弄起那二两白肉来，时不时经臀缝探去。光是在微张着的穴口徘徊就能感觉到内里的颤动，揉几下便有水液往外流，顺着他大腿根淌得一片湿淋淋。  
被硬生生堵回喷薄而出的欲望的感觉很不好受，小鬼狠狠地在朱星杰肩头咬了一口作发泄，隔着布料留下一个模糊的牙印。  
“嘶——你是小狗吗”朱星杰笑着捏住对方气鼓鼓的脸，在那句“你这个坏男人！”的不满说完之前温柔地吮上他嘴唇。  
等小鬼被翻过身压在化妆台上，边被舔吻着耳垂，边掰开臀瓣顶弄后穴里的小东西，还要被迫看着镜中的淫乱景象的时候，脑海里迷迷糊糊地只有一句话——  
朱星杰真的太坏太狡猾了。  
tbc


	5. 威士忌与海盐(5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成结。

朱星杰把对方耳垂那点软肉叼进嘴里，直到舔弄出通透的桃粉色。王琳凯是他贫瘠的土地上最后的玫瑰，在他的精心照拂下正渗着细软甜意，颤抖着的双腿间更是淌下新鲜花蜜。浑身一股新鲜的芬芳。  
指尖亵玩的地方湿热柔软，仿佛历经一场微型海啸，而震源来自于体内的那颗跳蛋。朱星杰把小玩意往更深处推，意料之内的听得男孩喘息声凌乱几分。  
“哥哥。”他心尖尖上的少年这样喊着，每个音节都翻卷了层蜜糖。“小琳受不了了。”  
王琳凯才不是什么乖孩子，这点朱星杰在大半年前的直播里就讲过。平时里仗着娇宠肆无忌惮，笑嘻嘻地叫着杰哥、胡巴，甚至是他的大名，唯有在床第间才能讨出一声带着南方糯软口音的“哥哥”，叫人气血翻滚着往上涌。  
如果此刻朱星杰还能好整以暇、坐怀不乱，那他恐怕就不是个生理机能健全的成年男性，而是个斩断了七情六欲的大圣人了。  
于是弯着指节引出情趣玩具，由着还在震动的小球湿淋淋滚落在地，用下身肉刃取而代之。软肉谄媚，像千万张小嘴吮着朱星杰的性器往里吸，引诱着他往深藏的世界探去。  
他是骁勇的骑士，下身是锋利的剑，斩开王琳凯的所有脆弱靡颓。他是风流的诗人，指尖是精巧羽毛笔，在王琳凯身上写下情欲的诗篇。他又是最狡猾的巫术师，亲吻是他的术法，引诱着王琳凯将快感全数诉说。  
“琳琳喜欢吗？”朱星杰承认他是故意的。被插弄得狠的少年只能发出些支离破碎的呻吟，即使不满这个女孩子气的称谓要做些反抗，最多也只能扭过头瞪来潋滟波荡的一眼。  
而王琳凯望过来的那一泓秋水，正正满足了朱星杰那点不可言说的趣味，便也用身体力行去给他个痛快。性器每次都顶得极深，顶端变着法儿碾过快活处，“舒服吗？嗯？宝贝琳琳？”  
“呜…哼嗯…不……啊……慢点…”快感汹涌如潮，想要释放的欲望又被绑得紧紧，也不知魔术师是怎么系的，自己胡乱一通拉扯也无济于事，只能由着它蚁咬般磨蚀着仅剩神智。这是朱星杰亲手为他构建的天堂和地狱，王琳凯跌宕其间，已分不清到底是煎熬还是福祉。唯一能把他解救的也只有他哥。“我想射……嗯……哥哥”  
见朱星杰还没有要解开缎带的意思，王琳凯黑珍珠似的双眸也水雾氤氲起来，伸手绕到自己身后掰开臀瓣，直视着镜子里的他哥，眼里写满赤裸的邀约，“哥哥…帮我嗯…然后再好好…唔嗯…吃小琳好不好”  
性事里直白讲出所求无疑是最勾引人的招式了，更何况王琳凯还稍稍扭着胯把自己送上来，谁的心面对这不被融成一滩金灿灿蜜汁？“好。”朱星杰倾身在对方后颈上亲了一口，手三两下就拆解开在他下身的束缚。  
王琳凯之前高潮被生生止住，一腔潮热不知流往哪去，现在捆缚一松，他哥又往深处一撞，热流全往下身涌去。“啊…呜！”到达顶峰时悲鸣似的一声，但谁都知道是爽的。  
光是发泄了这一次就足以让王琳凯身体发软，全靠着朱星杰托着他腰才没跌下去。瞳仁微微涣散地看着面前的化妆镜，又被这过分香艳的场景激得不敢多看——自己裸着只剩了件吊袜带和黑丝袜，而他哥倒是衣着整齐，一身大厂制服只解了个裤腰。高潮后的身子尚且敏感得厉害，胯下那凶物便把自己捅得欲仙欲死。  
生自重庆的美人抿着唇，被舌尖舔得艳色，倒像是哪位画师无意间在宣纸点下的一抹丹砂。鬓角沁出汗，顺着下颌线凝成一滴碎银，和耳钉一般明晃晃，偶尔低喘一声都叫人心底细雪汹涌。  
王琳凯光是看着镜像就失了神，一呼吸嗅到的又的全是Alpha身上气味，酒香微醺暖辣，又不止于此，烟熏感间或些蜜蜡和玫瑰香，把自己的脑子搅得混沌不清。  
被操弄得往前拱，又被他哥卡着胯骨拽回来，磨得里面每一寸都酥软滚烫，同时还试探着好像在找什么地方，“嗯啊…杰哥……太深了……不要了嗯……”在摩擦到某个异常柔软的地方时突然福至心灵——他在找生殖腔。  
“我想进去。”朱星杰握紧王琳凯的腰，不让他从自己身下逃开，又轻轻地往刚才找到的地方撞去。硬而热的阴茎碾磨着生殖腔外的软肉，从那细小缝隙里流出的热液把龟头顶端都淋了个透，以至于黏腻淫靡的水声更响，“让我标记你好不好？我会对你负责的。”  
王琳凯的腰身泛起酸软，甚至是细微的痛楚，觉得有什么在向对方缓缓打开，顿时一阵心慌，被标记的恐惧让他强撑起最后一丝理智。但刚张开口想要同往常一般拒绝，抬眸却撞进镜中朱星杰的满眼深情。  
王琳凯要说的话一下子堵在了嗓子眼。也是，谁会和homie上床？不过是些懦弱把戏，借兄弟之名藏起爱意。曲起手指又慢慢松开，“杰哥…等会轻点……我有点怕…”  
这话相当于默许。朱星杰心生狂喜，眼里亮起星辰万千，“你放松，别怕，交给我就好。”顿了顿，又补了一句，“不过一会儿你说什么我都不会停的。”  
说罢便一口衔住对方汗津津的后颈，用牙齿磨咬着那块软肉，同时捧着男孩的臀肉更加卖力地顶撞生殖腔口的缝隙。  
朱星杰看着王琳凯随着他的插弄微微颤抖，脑后的脏辫像一条条小蛇露出尖牙，心想就算他是美杜莎，他也甘愿为这场温柔乡献祭灵魂。  
摩擦生殖腔的快感非同寻常，omega最柔嫩的地方被毫不怜惜地蹂躏，王琳凯哪里承受得住？被操干得大腿根抽搐着，身后的刺激让他说不出一句完整的话，眼角的湿润更是凝成水不断往外流，“嗯……不……不行……停……哈啊……”  
男孩带着哭腔的呻吟终归让朱星杰有些心软，亲了亲他的蝴蝶骨，哄着，“马上就好。乖。”  
又不知是多少个来回，生殖腔终于颤巍巍地开口接纳了他，朱星杰一口气把阴茎整根埋入，根部迅速膨胀成结，卡在穴口。  
王琳凯被紧紧填满动弹不得，刚才的刺激太过强烈让他分不清是痛感还是快感，只能感受朱星杰侵入并在他体内涨大，最后射进去一股又一股浓稠的精液，彻彻底底地宣告他被朱星杰标记。  
alpha的射精过程很长，王琳凯甚至觉得肚子被灌得几乎隆起了一点，等朱星杰从他体内退出的时候根本连手指都累得抬不起来。  
“你是我的了。”朱星杰把他的男孩转回自己面前，笑着去吻他手背。  
王琳凯这才害羞起来，瞥开眼摸摸自己的脏辫，“你也是我的。”  
end


End file.
